


Follow My Lead

by coldrust



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Plot, Blowjobs, Bottom Adam, M/M, Smut, This is pure filth, Top Elias, Valentine's Day, basic chickens, cross dressing, there's angst if you squint, v day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/pseuds/coldrust
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner. Adam notices that their relationship becomes strained with his line of work. Will he be able to save it for the special day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this twitter thread (https://twitter.com/coldrusty/status/831340357442899968). All my thanks goes to Oliver and smolfrenella for pushing me into doing filth. Thank you. This will never happen if it weren't for that convo.
> 
> Not betaed but I checked. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!

When Elias decides to live with Adam, he has expected a lot of things to change. Upon entering Adam’s flat, he knows the exact moment when he’s going to adjust to everything Adam will be doing, day in and day out.

“I take it you’ll be able to cope?” Adam asks with a small voice, leaning his body against the door frame in his study. Elias has gravitated towards the stuffed swan that loomed over him from the bookshelf.

“Of course I can, I’ve experienced a lot of moving. From Copenhagen to Ork and lots more, I can do it,” Elias huffs over his shoulder, his eyes still on the swan.

Adam smiles and stands behind Elias. He leans his chin on his shoulder, “I can’t promise I can, though. I’m always out with the next story to cover.”

Adam feels Elias suck in a breath. He gasps when the man suddenly turns to hug him tightly. Both of his hands are settled on the dip of his back.

“But Adam loves me,” Elias has hidden his face on Adam’s neck, sniffing at his cologne.

“I do, I’ll do everything I can to make us work.”

Elias holds onto those words as a lifeline when the next months come. He gets used to the routine of waking up early and fixing breakfast for the both of them--”Aw, Elli, pancakes? Thank you!”--and Elias sometimes sitting down in the dining table with only himself to feed.

He gets used to coming down for his short shift at the butcher shop nearby, barely speaking to anyone with fear of being discriminated against his looks. He doesn’t make it show really because he knows he’s handsome as all the men in TV.

“Oi, I wanted pork, man, not beef,” a customer complains one afternoon.

Thankfully Elias is behind the counter when he towers over the other one. He has a very predatory glint in his eyes, “Do you question my expertise?”

It’s a good thing that Adam decides to drop by to buy meat for their own dinner. “Elias?”

The customer curses under his breath and decides to leave. The door’s bell stops after Adam steps inside. Elias gives him a smile and asks for what he needs.

This is one of the signs that Adam notices as something wrong happening in their relationship. Most nights, he isn’t home. Most mornings, he leaves early or just comes in the afternoon after a long shift at work. There has been a shortage with their office and applicants at the HR aren’t really that fit for the description.

Even their sex life becomes a rushed thing in the morning when Adam gets caught in the shower with a very sleepy but aroused Elias. He tries to explain to his boyfriend that work is extremely demanding and Elias does understand.

However, the guilt eats Adam up when he wakes up one night with Elias whimpering behind him. He feels him rutting against his backside, frantic and hurried. Adam looks over his shoulder after he shakes off the sleep and is greeted by a very much asleep Elias.

Adam doesn’t have it in him to make his boyfriend stop in any way so he pushes the man to lay on his back and decides to give him attention. He slips off Elias’ pajamas and leans down to suck his cock softly. He holds the base firmly and sucks only the head first before pulling away, checking if Elias will wake up.

He doesn’t.

Adam continues sucking on the tip before dipping down to take him midway. He pumps what he can’t put in his throat and starts sucking, hollowing his cheeks. When his other hand dips on the underside of Elias’ cock, he pulls at his balls until he felt them tense.

He pulls away for a moment to breathe and continues pumping his cock but before he can bring it back to his mouth, a loud vibration makes him jump.

His phone continues to vibrate on their nightstand. Sighing, Adam reaches for it.

“Yes?”

His fingers continues to softly stroke Elias’ cock, playing with the sticky precum flowing from the tip. He presses the tip of his finger onto it and rubs circles on it.

Elias, slowly stirring into consciousness, starts panting softly. His hips jerk, bumping against Adam’s fingers.

“Oh, right now? I’m kind of busy--yes, I am busy! It’s midnight, Ines!”

Elias opens his eyes. He first sees his cock being held by Adam’s delicate fingers before noticing that his boyfriend is straddling his hips with someone else on the phone.

Adam suddenly quickens his pace making Elias whine. He throws his head back and suddenly starts releasing onto his tense stomach.

“I really have to go--oh! Okay, I’ll go b-by.”

Long streaks of cum covered both his stomach and Adam’s fingers. However, as Adam has come to get used to, he’s still hard.

“I can manage, Adam. Go back to your work.” Elias sit up and replaces Adam’s hand on his cock with his own.

“I...” Adam loses his words when his boyfriend locks himself inside their bathroom.

He decides that something is incredibly wrong with their situation. Feeling at a loss with what to do, he flees.

“You do know that your career is putting a strain in your relationship,” Ines, news writer and reporter to Adam’s company, greets him when he enters their office.

“And how did you get to know about that?” Adam sits in front of his desk and stretches in his chair. He then boots up his computer.

“Well, you were in a pretty sexual position a while ago, someone was moaning,” Ines says, pressing a bite to the end of her pen. She has a very large smile on her.

“Okay, so what if we do have some sort of problem?”

“I’ve got the best solution for you,” she beckons him to roll his chair towards her desk. Adam sits next to her and watches when she types in ‘What to do on Valentine’s day’ on a search engine and hits search.

Adam’s face drains of color. He has forgotten that it was Valentine’s Day next week. “Holy shit.”

“Yes, I’m sure this boyyo of yours is gonna like what you’re gonna dish up for hearts day.”

“Oh no. I can’t believe it’s Valentine’s already.”

Ines swivels her chair towards her co-worker, “And now you’re here telling me you’re not neglecting your boyyo.”

Adam shakes his head, looking down, defeated. “Okay, I admit. I may have been a bit too dedicated to our work project.”

Ines tuts at him before looking back at her laptop’s screen. She brings up several tabs and nods at Adam when he finally puts his attention back to the screen. She waits for the page to load until they get to a slideshow of possible things to do for the next day.

“I can’t just bring him out on a date. Not a good idea.”

Ines shrugs and presses the nest button.

“No.”

Ines rolls her eyes and presses next.

“I’m not giving him a teddy bear.”

Next.

“No, no chocolates. God knows how hyper he’ll get.”

Next.

“He’d probably sleep in that blanket fort than watch a movie with me.”

_Next._

“I barely have the time with him and baking a cake--”

Ines sighs and holds a hand to Adam’s face to shush him, “The next one will make you change your mind hopefully. That or you’re utterly hopeless.”

Adam pries her hand off and looks at the newly loaded picture. He stops short at seeing what is displayed. “What is that?”

Ines fans at her face, blushing, “Well, you’re on the side of the internet where my species appreciate...lace.” She drags the picture to an image search and soon, her screen is filled with lingerie made of lace and thin straps.

Adam has his mouth hanging open. He blinks for a few moments before he gets a hold of himself, “No. That’s too over the top. I don’t think--”

Ines faces him, “Do you love him?”

“Why, yes, I do! What does that have to do with-”

“-then do it for his sake. I’m sure he needs your TLC. C’mon, I’ll cover for you next week. Just order one of these.”

The pointer clicks to cash-out before Adam can say anything. “Just treat me to something after. I’ve personally chose what design you’d wear.”

When Adam continues giving her a silent glare, she chuckles, “I swear they’re not itchy. Smooth even, I’m sure boyyo will appreciate how soft they are.”

Adam buries his face in his hands, “You just coerced me into doing something outrageous for Elias. This isn’t fair. I was gonna say yes to the cake.”

“Hardly, my dear. I’m sure this boy of yours will appreciate you dressing up a bit for a very special day,” Ines pats his head and turns towards her screen again.

“How are you even my friend?”

“Oh, you’ll thank me.”

\---

A few days before Valentine’s, Adam’s schedule is still as it is. Gone for breakfast, gone for midnight cuddles. Elias convinces himself that Adam just has a lot of people depending on him that’s why he’s so busy. It’s lucky when he gets to nuzzle up to Adam when it’s a cold night, most of them are spent in the empty cold of their queen bed.

On a certain cold morning, Elias decides to skip breakfast to double his shift hours in the butcher shop. Adam notices the lack of food in their table when he arrives from a midnight shift.

He plops down on a nearby chair and bites onto his finger. He knows he’s taking Elias for granted and he desperately hopes that his plan will pull through. He’s already asked for a week-long leave from his boss. Ines seems to have backed him up on the request.

He caresses the letter of approval and sets it down on the table when his phone rings. “Hello?”

“So, your package came to the office. I think it’s best if you come back here, dress up then surprise boyyo. Sounds like a plan?”

“Be there in 5.”

\---

Elias is familiar to the silence in the flat in the early afternoon. He shrugs off his coat and pads towards the kitchen to make coffee. He sips at his mug and heads towards the alcove near Adam’s small study. He sits down on the long cushion and leans back on the soft pillows that adorned the space. He stretches out and watches out the window next to it.

When he sees a hoard of large heart shaped balloons, he averts his eyes and sniffs into his coffee. He wipes at his eyes and hides them behind his forearm.

 _I’ve received lots of gifts and chocolates on this day before_ , he thinks, tears flowing down his cheeks. _I’ve gotten myself a lot of admirers because I’m very handsome_ , he nods to himself and places his cup on the edge of the window. He settles down and lets himself be surrounded by the sounds of people below and the hum of the air conditioner.

Adam arrives with a quiet creak to their main door. He toes off his shoes and hangs his coat. He scratches at his face, feeling it heat up.

He strides towards their living room wearing only what he believed is Ines’ choice to “draw in and awaken the senses of his boy.” Underneath the coat, his choice of clothing are only two pieces consisting of a bralette with white see-through floral lace that accentuates his flushed nipples and a sheer panty with embroidered floral patterns that lay softly against his soft cock.

With his anxiety starting to draw in when he doesn’t find Elias in the bedroom or the kitchen, he pads softly towards his study. He stops short at the sight of his boyfriend dozing by the alcove. Gulping, he runs a hand from Elias’ knee up onto his strong thigh.

Elias continues to snore softly.

Adam notices that the blinds aren’t drawn and the soft afternoon glow frames Elias’ face. He tugs at it and shuts the outside world off. His thigh straddles Elias on the hips.

He stretches forward until he’s face to face.

“Elias?”

The other grunts and dips his head more into his neck.

Adam caresses a hand to his cheek and pats at his stubble. “Elias, wake up.” He sits down on his hips and starts moving in small circles.

Elias breathes in deep and rubs at his eyes. Slowly, they open and gazes at Adam.

Adam reaches for both his cheeks, “Hello there, big boy.” He smiles and leans down to kiss him.

Elias melts into the press of Adam’s lips to his. He pushes against it until Adam opens his mouth and presses his tongue against Elias until he opens up too. Their tongues meet and Adam sucks on it until they part for breath.

Elias smiles up at him sleepily, registering that he might still be in a dream. Adam chuckles when Elias closes his eyes again. He leans down and bites at his lower lip, “Oh no, you’re gonna wake up again, love. Open your eyes.”

Adam sits up fully and starts grinding onto Elias’ growing cock. He spreads his thighs wider and presses his hands flat on Elias’ tense stomach.

Elias opens his eyes and yawns loudly. He blinks up again at Adam before his eyes goes down to look at what he was wearing.

Adam bites his lip when he feels Elias’ cock jerk under him. “Do you like it?”

Instead of answering, Elias caresses the white bralette and dips both his hands underneath them to rub at Adam’s nipples. Adam hears a low growl vibrating from Elias.

“Elias?” Adam feels a bit embarrassed with the focused attention Elias is giving him.

The man snaps back to look into Adam’s eyes. “Oh, I’ve seen a lot of these before. I’ve seen thousands of women wearing these with large breasts and mounds sticky. But yours are the prettiest I’ve ever seen.” There’s an awed and dazed expression on Elias making Adam lean in to catch his lips again. He tangles his tongue with his and pushes Elias back down on the cushions.

“You’re joking me,” Adam leans back and sits fully on the large clothed cock beneath him. He uses Elias’ strong thighs to spread his thighs higher, “Like what you see?”

The panty tapers into a thin string that barely hides Adam’s clenching hole. Elias runs a finger down the line and pushes a finger into Adam’s hole.

He finds no resistance making his cock jump against his pants again, leaving a growing wet spot. He continues to push in until he’s knuckle-deep. He watches raptly as Adam throws his head back when he presses onto his prostate.

Elias finds his voice, “You stretched yourself already.” Adam hums in approval.

Soon, he’s pumping his finger in and out until Adam shakes his head. “Keep that up and I won’t last long.”

Adam reaches down inside the lace and tugs at his half-hard cock, precum staining the sheer cloth. He then reaches below him and pulls down Elias’ pants. His cock springs free from its confines and continues to dribble precum onto his belly.

Elias immediately reaches for it and pushes at Adam’s shoulder. He tries to flip them but Adam sits heavily on his thighs, “No, no,” he leans back in towards Elias’ face and kisses his cheek, “I’m gonna do all the work and you’ll be right here watching me.”

He reaches behind him and takes Elias from his grip. Stroking it from root to tip, he reaches for Elias’ other hand and makes him tug at the g-string, “Hold onto that for a minute.” Adam reaches for the bottle of lube he brought with him and squirted a large amount of it onto his hand. He reaches for Elias again and spreads the lube on his cock.

He sinks onto Elias inch by inch. When he pops in the head of Elias’ cock, he lifts his hips up again and watches how Elias tries to still his hips. Adam bears down again and waits until he sees Elias settle down until he lifts up again.

Elias throws his head back, throat bared with his pulse pumping against his flushed skin. He moans desperately when Adam pulls away again. He looks down and watches Adam push down again. “A-Adam.”

Adam looks up at him, smile bitten off at the lip. “Ssh,” he then presses down fully until his ass settles flush onto the man’s muscled thighs which spasm with every jerk of his cock.

“Feels good?” Adam braces his hands against Elias’ hairy chest. Their eyes meet when Adam pulls at the hair.

Elias nods at him before he howls as Adam starts a brutal pace. His hips try to snap up against the pace but most of Adam’s weight holds him down and his fingers are busy with the soft lace. He plants his feet onto the cushion and lifts his hip with Adam’s every move.

His fingers leave the panty and slides them up Adam’s ribcage and settles into the bra. He decides to tug and press at Adam’s nipples. He holds a hand to Adam’s shoulder and draws him closer, bending down to reach him.

He curls up into his stomach and latches onto a nipple through the lace. Both his teeth catches the fabric and the nipple making Adam’s pace stutter. He settles to grind his hips and roll them due to the heat starting to spread from his belly.

“Oh god,” Adam runs his fingers through Elias’ curls and holds onto them tightly. Elias grunts at the force and releases his nipple, rooting for the other side.

One of Elias’ hands reaches down to Adam’s hips and urges him to move upwards.

Adam tugs at Elias’ hair hard until the man falls onto his back. Elias stares at him with wild eyes, panting. Adam then plants both his feet onto the cushions and braces his hands on Elias’ knees. He brutally brings his hips down to meet with Elias’ now frantic thrusts.

“Is that good?” Elias manages to ask, his panting stutters his words.

Adam nods his head and cries out when Elias hits his prostate in a deep thrust. He angles his hips and makes Elias thrust against his spot again. “Fuck, do that again.”

Adam feels the burn in his thighs but the flare in his cock starts rising. He leans his weight on Elias’ other knee and starts stroking his dripping cock.

When Adam looks down at Elias, he feels his orgasm punch out of him. The man has his full attention on how his cock disappears into his hole, determination and desperation painting his cheeks flushed. He comes in weak spurts, come dribbling heavily onto Elias’ belly and staining most of his panty.

Elias is dazed by how Adam looks at that moment. He’s panting and jerking with every spurt of come squirting from his cock. Adam’s chest rises and falls quickly with labored breath from the pleasure he’s feeling.

His thrusts starts to become irregular making his hands hold onto Adam’s hips firmly. He pulls his feet closer to his thighs and continues driving his cock in and out of Adam’s sensitive hole.

Adam works his way back from the haze and leans down until he’s chest to chest with Elias. He starts sucking his neck and licks up until he reaches Elias’ ear. He lets his hand wander downwards until he holds onto Elias’ balls tightly and tugs at them.

Elias howls and throws his head back and he suddenly comes. He thrusts into Adam desperately, chasing the brink until it breaks into hot white pleasure. Adam groans when he feels the cock in him pulsing.

After a few breaths, Adam knows that Elias will still be hard even after the sex. He gathers the strength to pull himself up and slips Elias off his swollen hole. Arranging himself between the man’s thighs, he tongues his way from the base and sucks at the side of Elias’ large cock. He tastes his come and runs his tongue up onto the tip and swallows him whole.

He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head until it reaches the back of his throat. Slowly, he brings his head back up again and sucks strongly on the tip, all the while looking up at Elias.

Elias groans with the onslaught of pleasure that runs through his cock. Soon, it spreads from his feet up to his belly. He throws his head back and cries out. “Adam, oh!”

Adam hums in response and pulls away from his cock. He starts pumping him fast and cups his balls. Aiming the tip to his open mouth, he scratches his nails against Elias’ inner thigh to get his attention.

When Elias sees how obscene Adam has his mouth open, he feels his second orgasm pulsing out of his cock. He shouts and brings his body up by leaning his shaky elbows on the cushion. He watches how spurt after spurt of his come covers Adam’s lips and mouth, some even drips onto his neck.

Adam sucks on the tip when the last of Elias’ orgasm comes. He licks at any stray spurt before pulling off with a loud obscene pop.

He crawls tiredly back to his place against Elias’ chest and greets the sleepy man with a soft kiss. “Happy Valentine’s day, love.”

Elias has a stupid grin to his face. His eyes are already half-lidded, “You remembered.”

Adam leans down again and catches his lips in a kiss, “How could I not?”


End file.
